The Nudist Resort
by SilverYoko
Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a comment by her mother’s boyfriend. But it had gone wrong so quickly. A nudist resort. She couldn’t believe it & when she runs into the resort owner’s ‘peeping tom’ son...[Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Koga/Kagome Jakotsu/Inuyasha Shippo(OLDER)/Sango Kohaku/Sota maybe others

Rating: PG-13ish-R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language, Nudity, Shonen-ai! That is all I can think of

Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a comment by her mother's boyfriend. But it had gone wrong so quickly. A nudist resort. She couldn't believe it. More so when she runs into the resort owner's 'peeping tom' son.

Beta: None

The Nudist Resort

SilverYoko

"Kagome! Kag! SIS COME ON!"

"Zip it Sota I know!"

Her cheeks were tinted pink as she shoved her clothing in the bag. Her family may intend to gallivant around naked but she had more modesty than that. That and the prospect of old wrinkly men staring at her terrified her more than she could state.

She couldn't _believe _that Suikotsu brought up the topic to her mother. The doctor may not have any inhibations for running around in the nude but her mother should! She was a respected, well brought up lady and shouldn't be running around naked. More so when she is dragging her children into it!

She had drug it out as much as she could, she took a forty-five minute shower, pretended she felt sick (she forgot Suikotsu was a doctor), mulled about Buyo (the chubby, female1 cat _really_ didn't care for this), then finally taking time in packing till Sota came yelling for her. And Suikotsu threatened to call Hojo and invite the poor boy along. _That _had her running down the stairs.

Her lips were curved downwards in a pout, full lower lip jutting out. One thing she was looking forward to would be a tan, her creamy complexion was one thing she had been known for. And she wanted to get a change now that she had turned seventeen and was heading into senior year. After all it was her last year and she wanted to go out with a bang.

"Come on, come on Kagome. You'd think you were going to your execution the way you are pouting and upset."

"I might as well be you old man! This is your fault. I mean of all places you had to chose a _nudist resort_!"

She hissed between clenched teeth, her eyes were stormy as she beheld the grinning doctor.

"Well your mother and I agreed both you and Sota need to be introduced to new settings and new ideas. So this seemed like a good idea after all you never know how you will meet. If you meet a nice, hot boy then you'll be _thanking _me instead of damning me."

"Fat chance. The only thing I have to thank you for is that you are letting me bring Sango along!"

Huffing she lugged the suitcase to the car, dragging it along the ground all the while. She mumbled inaudibly to herself, Sango's cheery smile making her more irritated.

The descendent of demon slayers had been all too happy to come along on the little family excursion. Kohaku was coming too of course. _He_ hadn't been so jolly about it and had tried to get out of just as adamantly as Kagome had. And had succeeded just as well as she did.

Kohaku was pouting in the car, Sota sitting beside him playing a handheld game. Kohaku peeking at him through his bangs trying not to seem too interested in what Sota was doing.

_This is going to be a long vacation. _

"Are you ready Kag? Can you think of all the naked, gorgeous men there! Annnnd it isn't like you or I have anything to be ashamed of!"

"Sango! I can't get over how you are reacting to this. Geez and everyone thinks Miro is the perverted one."

The luggage was giving her more trouble, as she looked sideways at her grinning friend. Sango was _enjoying _this far too much.

"Well! How often is it that you get to see the man of your dreams naked on the first meeting?"

"Man of your dreams? How the hell do you know Miroku is going to be there?"

"_Kagome!_ That is _not _what I meant! I am so over him! Besides, this is a nudist resort. How can there not be gorgeous men there?"

"Because old, geeky, wrinkly, creepy, men go there when they have no other way to see a woman naked. Then they go back to their rooms, jerk off and come back to do it all over aga–OW!"

"Don't be such a pessimist! I would've figured that you wouldn't be so scared of showing off your body!"

Pouting once again she stuck her tongue out at Sango, throwing the container of clothing in the trunk finally.

"Alright everyone it's time to get moving!"

The dread that had been clinging at the edges of her sanity finally washed over her as she slammed the car door shut, and shoved Sango's 'big ass' aside. Sota was squashed against her, Kohaku squashed against him, and Sango smooshed against the door. Her mother and Suikotsu were sitting comfortably in the front.

The air conditioner was cranked up, the cold air blowing against her face. Summer was unusually hot and humid this year, making her sticky every day. It wasn't really the heat that killed them but more so the humidity. The school had finally invested in an air conditioner and she was blissfully cold there while at home she was stuck in the sweltering heat. Apparently this resort was supposed to have a central cooling system so the inside was warm while the people outside played games and swam while they were boiled alive.

_And I plan to spend the entire time in the nice, cool heat. Unless of course, like Sango said, there are gorgeous men out there and I feel the need to see what they look like...or call dibs. _

The hours seemed to meld together and Kagome had a hard time even keeping her eyes open, her whole body had fallen asleep about an hour and a half ago. All she had seen for the past three hours was country, trees, grass, and more of the same thing. She had thought that it was supposed to be near a beach or lake.

"Augh...Mom..."

Sota had whined about being bored ever since his batteries had died and found out he forgot to pack more (Kagome knew Suikotsu had something to do with this).

"We're only half an hour away Sota."

She had been saying _that_ for the last forty-five minutes and still no resort.

"Exactly, _what _is a half hour to you?"

She couldn't stop the question as it left her mouth. She was just as bored as Sota, her and Sango's attempt at card playing squashed as each movement jostled them against the door or a body.

"There!"

Kagome squashed herself against the window, trying to see the place. Unfortunately so had Sota, Kohaku, and Sango.

"Get off! You're crushing me!"

"Duck down Kag we can't see!"

"Kagome _move_!"

"I would but I _can't_, dammit!"

They had found where they were supposed to 'live' for the next three or so weeks, and it didn't seem more than just a apartment. The kids shared glances, each wondering how they would fit everyone in that apartment.

"Kagome, Sango you two are sharing a room with the boys. Suikotsu and I have our own as well. There should be two beds in each room so you'll have to share beds but you'll have more freedom and room without us around."

Kagome's mother's smile was bright and cheerful as she handed them the key, kissing each on the forehead, before she gently pushed them in the direction of their rooms.

"W-Wait! Mother!"

"What is it Kagome?"

"W-Well...what do we do? Just take everything off and walk around? How far does the property go? What if we're about to be molested?"

"Kagome you worry too much! There are people around so no on will try and 'molest' you, once you get in your room you're allowed to roam freely, naked or not, and they have a property line."

Her last attempt to find someway not to be left alone, and naked, had been squashed with Suikotsu's answers.

"Oh..."

Sighing heavily she grabbed her and Sota's bags, making sure her brother was safely beside her. The fact that there would be women around them and looking at her brother didn't set well with her.

She had no idea where Sango was. Kohaku was chatting with Sota beside her and she was left carrying the stuff. She had an inkling that Sango was off already stripping and off to look for guys.

_Over Miro my ass, the whole point of you coming here was to make him jealous. _

Irritated as she was with her friend she still felt a pang of sorrow for her, she had been so in love with Miroku willing to take the chance that he would finally be faithful. It had all been in vain, and she was left crushed and alone once more. Chocolate ice cream and sappy movies helped remedy the situation a little, like always they had sleep overs and helped each other get over their love woes.

"Sota get your bag!"

That was all the warning she gave him before she chucked the small thing at him, shoving her way past him. All she wanted now as to lay down in their cool room and relax her weeks away. Preferably clothed.

"INUYASHA!"

"Shut up get away from me!"

"Kyah!"

White, black, and a large skirt tumbled down stairs in a mix of body parts and clothing. Groans and swearing escaped the mesh of people as slowly movement was regained.

"Owww..."

"Oughf..."

"What the hell is wrong with you women?"

"Excuse me jackass but you were two were the ones who squashed me!"

Her jaw was clenched in anger as she held back the hand that felt like knocking this arrogant boy one. Her wrist throbbed painfully and her tailbone ached. The girl that was lying across her lap was sobbing pitifully as she held onto the red shirt of the teen.

"Inuyasha...why..."

She felt a stab of remorse for being cross to her, but all that did was strengthen her glare towards the unknown boy.

"None of your business bitch!"

"You arrogant ass!"

The bag seemed unusually light as she swung it with full force in the face of the boy, she felt satisfaction as she heard the thud when it connected with his face and his moan of pain.

"Maybe you'll think twice before treating females this way."

Gathering her things huffily Kagome dragged herself, and the girl, off the ground brushing them both off. Giving a bright smile to the female she gingerly made her way up the stairs. She didn't want anymore collisions.

_That bastard! Where does he get off yelling at **me **for something he did! And I think that the girl has a right to know the reason he's leaving her. _

She stopped in her tracks as she realized just _why _this situation hurt her so much.

_It's just like...it's just like Sango's break up...and mine... _

Her last relationship, and the breakup, hadn't been a particularly _nice _breakup. It was very messy and hurtful. Things were said that should never have left either's mouth and scars were carved into each of their hearts.

_Hiten..._

She still held feelings for her ex, and she always would. She grew up with Hiten and grew to love the handsome, olive skinned boy. But his nature and his addiction to having sex was what led her to cry over him countless times and her heart and trust in men to be shattered.

_He...he told me...that it was **my** fault he went and found other women...that I couldn't **satisfy **him...that no one would want me because I don't let men get close...but he should know why...because he was **there.**..he **saw** what my father did..._

Her vision was obscured with tears, vision going blurry and glassy. She sniffed a few times rubbing her nose her feet shuffling along the ground.

"Ah!"

Her hands were thrown in front of her to protect herself from hitting the ground, her body getting ready for the impact.

"Mhmm?"

She cracked her eyes open slowly, she hadn't hit the ground it still hovered below her. Tilting her head to the side she let out an embarrassed 'eep' before splaying her hands across the broad, tanned chest.

He was naked. Holding her against his chest. And it felt...nice.

_Whoa...whoa! Back up there...this man...? I don't even **know **him and he's..._

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was spying on the females over in the volley ball court but you stepped on me."

His voice was rumbling and deep, coming from somewhere deep in his chest. He was older. She knew that much, but how much older she had no idea. The vibrations from his voice could be felt since she was held against his chest.

Her hands flew back, being held protectively against her chest. She stared at them like she had been burned. She looked through her lashes, her face colored with a flush. He was wearing a necklace, it looked like the claw of a wolf or the fang of one, it was wrapped in leather. His nipples were pierced, both of them.

She could feel the blood rise to her face, going to the tips of her ears.

"Sango!"

It was the first thought that came to her head. Her friend always the stronger one, always there to protect her. But never when it came to guys. So it was as much of a surprise to her as it was to the man who held her.

"L-Let go! ...Please..."

She remembered that he had, indeed, saved her from a nasty scrape.

"Fine."

"Ack!"

She fell backwards, landing hard on her bottom. Her hand rubbed the tender area gently. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, chewing on the flesh gently to bite back her anger.

She _had _told him to let her go.

Calloused fingers grabbed her chin, drawing her eyes to bright blue ones. A white fang poked over his lip, a grin splitting his face. Koga found this kid's embarrassment extremely amusing. The flush that adorned her face was added nicely to her pale complexion.

Being twenty-one the owner's son had _many _privileges. And he took advantage of each and _every _one of them. Over and over. He could tell she was still just a teenage, the way she acted and carried herself told him so. Yet she seemed to have a guarded look to her eyes, and callouses around her heart.

He could almost taste her anger and flustered nature, it came off her in waves. He'd never met such a moody person before, she fluctuated between moods so quickly that it made his head spin. Her lips were open and inviting, he had to remind himself, harshly that she was still a child and the act _wasn't_ an invitation.

"Name's Koga."

"K-Kagome..."

The raven haired teen lost the dazed look in her eyes as she slapped the hand away, her cheeks puffing out in anger.

"How dare you touch me! I mean honestly! I can understand if it was to keep me from falling but what gave you the right to grab my chin and _look _at me like that!"

His lips curved in a grin, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"So now I have to have permission to _look?_"

"You're damn right you do!"

She was flustered beyond anything she could remember, her fingers trembling and her whole body feeling hot and cold. She ground her teeth as the man named Koga grabbed her belongings.

"It's the least I can do for _looking _at you, Kagome."

_He's mocking me! The bastard is mocking me! _

"As you wish, _Koga._"

"Lead the way."

_We're definitely not getting off on the right foot here. _

He grinned ruefully as he watched the stiff figure of the teenage female ahead of him. She was trying hard not to stomp away like a child and he could tell that by the stiffness of her spine.

"This is it. Now if you would kindly go I can get the bags inside myself."

"That wouldn't be the gentlemen thing to do, _Kagome._"

White fangs bit down on his lower lip as he tried to keep himself from laughing at her flustered attempts to open the door. She was so angry with him that she kept missing the keyhole.

"Dammit Sango open the door!"

"Here let me...help."

Draping himself across her back, he captured her smaller hand in his larger one and led it to the lock. The click of the lock releasing let him know it was time to draw away, a smug mental smirk in place.

"It was a...pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

He always had to have the last word.

That was until he felt the shoe connect with the back of his head.

"JERK!"

A/N: There will be odd pairings galore in here xD Reviews make me update faster. Hint, hint.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: For here on out, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. (You DON'T want to know

what would be going on if I did)

Pairing: Koga/Kagome **Jakotsu/Inuyasha **Shippo(OLDER)/Sango **Kohaku/Sota** maybe others

Rating: PG-13ish-R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language, Nudity, **Shonen-ai(if this is not yer cup of tea shut the fuck up & click the back button) **! That is all I can think of

**A/N**: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, etc are still demons within this story but the other humans DON'T know about demons existing.

Beta: None

**Reviewers **

**Starrchick101-** By all means if shonen-ai offends you please DON'T read, I have said that I'm a sucker for odd pairings. And in response to Kohaku/Sota even if they are children its not like they are screwing each other.

**Moooooo:** A tattoo on his ass...hmmmm the possibilities :D

**aGreatPenName: **I had to get sexy pierced nipples in there, its just no fun if his tanned body doesn't have a piercing...shhhh and I have another I plan on adding in there somewhere.

**AnImEpRiNcEsS143:** x3 Thanks for the tip of the day, but I have no way of getting ahold of video clips or anything, my only source is on Sat. Nights on Adult Swim (cuz I'm a poor hoe with no money.)

**BlackFoxDemon: **You need not worry about me discontinuing with the story

**DON'T like, DON'T read,** **_DON'T bitch. _**

The Nudist Resort

SilverYoko

_I cannot believe the nerve of that...that Koga! How dare he act like that! All sultry and sexy like and then he had to drape himself all over me like some man whore! Bastard deserved the shoe to the back of his head, if I'm lucky it'll knock some sense into him. Perverted man! It doesn't surprise me he was peeping on those women playing volleyball. _

With more force than needed Kagome threw her bag onto her bed, the bed bouncing slightly under the weight of her belongings. Sango still was nowhere to be found, which Kagome would try to remedy soon. She had seen the girls things here and there in the room; she had a feeling Sango had been in a hurry to get out there.

Her finger tips ran over the material of a shirt, the fabric feeling more comforting in a place where clothing wasn't allowed. She bit the insides of her cheeks her hands now at the tips of the shirt she was wearing. It felt as though her stomach was at her feet and she felt hot all over.

_Calm down Kagome, just take it slow. I'm sure that they won?t mind if I walk around with my clothing on to get a feeling of what's going on around here. I'm sure if I walked around naked now I'd pass out. _

Feeling a bit better with her idea, she felt light headed with giddiness. Even if she wouldn't admit it to Suikotsu she was a bit excited to

be here and meet new people. People who weren't afraid to walk around naked; unlike her.

Even with her resolve steeled, she needed to take a deep breath before walking out the door. She was afraid with what she was going to see. At first she ended up walking with her eyes clothes, her hands touching the walls so she didn't fall or walking the wrong way.

If she knew Sango, and she liked to think she knew her, she would be somewhere near the water.

Thinking it was safe to open her eyes she gently cracked open one, then the

other before exhaling slowly. So far she had yet to run into any males, for this she was extremely thankful. She didn't do too well when it came to being around men, and it was all the more hard when they were naked and she had just met them.

The sand felt wonderful on her feet not scalding hot, just pleasantly warm. A small curved her features as she watched all the people run around. They all seemed to be having so much fun and were so happy. It didn't even bother them that they were _naked_ and in front of so many eyes.

She stopped for a moment, her toes wiggling in the sand. She wanted to find Sango quickly but the atmosphere was so lulling and just so happy that she wanted to sit around with the people around her.

That was until she saw the tanned male from earlier. And he was openly flirting with one of the volleyball players, whispering in her ear, his fingers stroking her skin.

Her face lit up in anger. For some reason it irked her that he would outright try and molest a female in public. When she was around (the thought that she was the one who just stumbled upon the scene never crossed her mind).

Her small hands were clenched at her sides, her previous good mood, as she stomped across the sand. She wanted to find Sango quickly and drag her off somewhere. Being alone in an odd place wasn't something she enjoyed and she felt awkward, people were looking at her like she was the odd one.

Her arms were crossed against her sides as her stomping slowed to just shuffling. She could see why Koga was so interested in that female. Kagome had to admit that she had nothing in looks on that girl. She knew at some point (very soon) she would have to walk by them. It did nothing to help her self esteem at the moment, the girl was openly flaunting her body giggling and laughing while throwing her long hair over one shoulder.

She had never felt as small as she did when walking by the female and Koga. She could feel Koga's eyes on her, the way that they followed the movements of her body. Up and down.

Her face flamed as she bumped into a well muscled chest. Her fingers twitched in frustration as she slowly brought her eyes upwards, she could feel the man's long hair tickling her face.

"E-Err...I-I'm sorry!"

She bowed her head gently. The man had markings on his face, and cold golden eyes. He looked almost like the Inuyasha character from earlier but taller and much more feminine looking.

She swallowed the retort on the tip of her tongue as she felt his gaze look over her. With as much interest as one would give a gnat. Her hands trembled at her sides, her mouth drawn together in a frown as she tried to stomp away from him.

"Leggo!"

Woman, do not walk away from this Sesshomaru."

"Well DON'T treat me like shit and maybe I wouldn't walk away from 'This Sesshomaru'!"

She could see the lift of his lip in a growl and she bared her teeth at him. Her patience gauge had been filled and now she was out for blood. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Do not speak to this Sesshomaru that way, bitch."

A resounding slap and a sting of pain made its way through her hand. She hadn't even registered that she was going to hit him or do anything. All she knew was that she was pissed and her face was burning with embarrassment.

From his expression the male hadn't expected that either. His grip didn't loosen on her arm but didn't get tighter; it was almost as if it was the first time any one person stood up to him. Or had the nerve to hit him.

"Do not treat me that way, jackass!"

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together. He had _never _in his life been treated in such a degrading way. Women threw themselves at his feet, willing to show him just how much they adored him. His father's fortune had little to do with it but his looks were what got him so many lovers. So what gave this whelp the right to slap him?

When she bared her teeth at him, he bared his fangs right back. He knew that he was being a bit immature with her but he had bit his tongue from the slap and ended up having to bare his teeth at her again.

_I must be masochistic for finding some amusement in this situation. _

For once he was actually enjoying himself. It was a relief to be treated as human instead of a quick fuck to brag to friends about. And that slap had let him know she had no idea who he really was.

"---and you should be more grateful when someone---Are you _listening _to a word I"m saying?"

Kagome's hands were waving about in the air, making shapes and trying to prove some point that Sesshomaru wasn't listening to. Her cheeks puffed out a bit in anger and her arms crossed huffily over her chest as she turned on her heel.

She could see Koga watching the scene she had gotten herself into. Sticking her tongue out at Koga first, then Sesshomaru (she had to look over her shoulder) she went back to the attempt of trying to get away from Sesshomaru.

"We aren't done here yet."

"Really?"

Now she was a tad afraid that he had decided to hit her back. She was trying to edge backwards smiling nervously.

"No. We"ve only just started."

Sesshomaru had a feeling that choosing to go on this little excursion with his 'family' would prove to be nothing short of interesting. He had even decided to try walking around nude himself.

He was able to feel the eyes of the other male demon on him, a look he was unable to identify in the wolf's blue eyes. It was almost smoldering. Like the ashes of a fire. A smirk tugged its way past his stoic lips. It seemed the wolf took more interest in this little scene

that Sesshomaru had first thought.

"Only just started what? You don't know even know me! There is nothing to 'start' here."

"Of course, why would I want to know a stiff? After all this is a nudist resort, a place to meet people who share the same interest and

who aren't afraid of showing off their body to others. Why would I waste my time in meeting you, who is scared to run around in what you were born in, when there are plenty of wonderful women out there--"

"Ack you jerk! How dare you!"

Her hands shook as she balled them into fists.

"You think that just because I don?t walk around naked that I?m not worth knowing! Why you--!"

By now she was pounding her balled fists against his chest each word punctuated with a pound to his front. Mentally she was shrieking in embarrassment inside for what she was about do.

Gently she peeled away the clothing that she had taken careful consideration in choosing that morning. She had, had enough of the being stared at because she had clothing on. It was time to take Sango's advice and just go for it.

She was tight lipped as she took her clothing off, not looking Sesshomaru in the eyes but feeling them roaming over her.

_I'll show them..._

When she had the last article of clothing off she stuck her chin high, sticking her tongue out at the man in front of her. Though she resisted the urge to stomp off.

It wouldn't strike her till later just how rash was acting.

She could feel Koga's eyes on her, mainly because she heard the huffy tone of the girl as his attention was switched from her to another female. Her body screamed at her to cover itself under the scrutiny of the intense gaze of Sesshomaru and Koga.

"There! Now I am taking my leave."

Gathering the clothing in a bundle (she mentally cursed them for making her wrinkly her good clothing) she tried to stomp off, sidestepping Sesshomaru's out stretched arm.

_I have to find Sango! I don't want to walk around here like this, what in Kami's name was I thinking! _

Her face felt like it was going to explode, her head was light, dizziness made her vision swim and go white. She blushed each time

someone gazed at her for more than a few seconds and she picked up her pace even more.

"Sango!"

Her plea came out sounding like a whine and begging. She could see the descendent of demon hunters talking with some tall red head as she grinned and blushed.

_I'm glad that she is having a good time. All I've done was fight and then go running around naked. Stupid queen of flirt._

It seemed that Sango was so preoccupied with talking that she didn't even notice as the red head raised his brow when she approached from behind. She put a finger to her lips so that he didn't alert Sango to her presence.

"How dare you leave me alone like that!"

She cupped her hands around her mouth making the accusation carry. Her hands balled themselves into fists on her hips, her lips puckered together as she stared hurt at Sango.

Sango grinned nervously scratching the back of her head. In truth she had totally forgotten that Kagome was so upset about walking around here by herself.

_Though she seems to have gotten over it rather quickly. Time to change topic or I'll lose my head. _

"Kagome let me introduce you to Shippo! He's here on vacation with his parents too, it seems they come up here once every year to relax."

She thought she heard Kagome mutter something under her breath but she waved it aside. It wasn't often that Kagome got herself into situations like this one (she was positive that someone said something to piss her off and that was why she was naked about right now).

She had a feeling that going here was going to help her shy friend get over her shyness and meeting other people. Giving a peace sign, hoping to ease the anger that seemed to be rolling off Kagome, she noticed someone approaching from behind Kagome.

The man had a runners build, muscular and lean with pierced nipples. The way he swaggered let her know he had a bad ego problem and might be slightly stuck on himself. His long black hair (in a pony tail) swung side to side with the gait of his walk.

Her arm shot out grabbing ahold of Kagome and shoving her behind her own form. She glared at the approaching figure. She knew that Kagome was still hurting from her breakup with Hiten and didn't need such a man around her. It would just get her hurt again and she didn't want her friend to go through such pain anymore. It took lots of popcorn and chocolate, not to mention sappy movies to get her over it.

"Kagome..."

He let the name roll off his tongue with almost a sultry purr, the glare that her friend was giving him almost made him want to back off in fear of getting attacked.

The way that he saw Kagome huddle behind her friend, trying to cover up her body, almost made him laugh aloud. He saw the red on her face and the look of shock there as he walked up.

"K-Koga...what do you want? Don't you have some girl to go chase after? Like the red head you were just talking to!"

"Yes well in a sense when I saw you drop your clothing I couldn't help but come and inspect what made you do it. Was it Sesshomaru?"

"Absolutely _not!_ I...I just felt that I needed to...to blend in!"

"Yes, Kagome that is believable."

"Thank you, now would you kindly shove off?"

"Now that was rude, I thought you enjoyed my company."

In truth the wolf prince couldn't figure out why she was being so cold to him. He was used to being draped on by the women but now this one child was resisting him like the plague and treated him as if he were ordinary.

He couldn't say he wouldn't enjoy the game though. He did love a challenge now and then.

A/N: reviews are fodder I'd love to hear some ideas about what you would like to see within the story or if you have questions that need answering. Miss Lady Death and I have started our own penname, SilverDeathFics as of now we have one story up (A Bankotsu/Kagome called 'Red Zone' many more pairings too) if that pairing interests you or you want to read something new check that out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For here on out, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. (You DON'T want to know

what would be going on if I did)

Pairing: Koga/Kagome **Jakotsu/Inuyasha **Shippo(OLDER)/Sango **Kohaku/Sota** maybe others

Rating: PG-13ish-R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language, Nudity, **Shonen-ai(if this is not yer cup of tea shut the fuck up & click the back button) **! **RAPE/INCEST**(I need this for Kagome's past)That is all I can think of

**A/N**: School started -bad authoress- I'm so sorry that this is so long in coming out. Also I don't have Microsoft Word anymore and the program I'm using doesn't have a spell check.

Beta: None

**Reviewers **

aGreatPenName: I think everyone might like (or be disgusted?) with Koga's piercing. Kagome ripping her clothing off was just a spur of the moment idea ;; Glad you like it though :D

iNuyAshasAma1: I just had to try and slip in Sess's interest, the poor girl always seems to have one to many guys after her -snickers-

PimpTroyce: Glad this story has reignited your love of this pairing

Kasumi: Thanks, I always liked Sango in the protective best friend role

_In truth the wolf prince couldn't figure out why she was being so cold to him. He was used to being draped on by the women but now this one child was resisting him like the plague and treated him as if he were ordinary. _

_He couldn't say he wouldn't enjoy the game though. He did love a challenge now and then. _

Kagome had made herself a lump on the bed. The covers were her haven now as Koga and Sesshomaru seemed to be wherever she went. And she couldn't just as well put her clothing back on. Oh no. That would let Sesshomaru win. The covers seemed to whimper with her, her body huddled closely about her as she ran through the whole day. She still had yet to figure where she went wrong and why Kami had left her with little common sense when angered.

_Damn Sango! If I wasn't left alone...this would've never happened and I would still be warm and comfortable in my clothing. I wasn't serious about wanting to spend my entire vacation in this room...and...and I can't go out now. Sesshomaru and Koga are out there and waiting. They've approached Sango more than once about me already! Something tells me that some of these things are just going to get worse as time progresses. I thought I had gotten over getting into these situations. _

Her jaw hurt from clenching it, which she didn't realize that she had gotten angry over her thoughts till she was pulled from them by loud knocking. A squeak left her mouth as she pulled the covers tighter around her, her body wiggling near the edge of the bed. The knocking got louder still and she felt like shouting at them to go away. But she didn't dare do that.

"Woman open the damn door! I know you're in there, and if you refuse to open it then I will break the door down!"

_Let me in, Let me in, little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!_

A laugh bubbled to her lips, the raven haired nudist shook her head harshly to rid the traitorous thought. That was the last thing she needed.

"What do you want, wolf!"

"Get the hell out here!"

She didn't have any doubt that he would break her door down. And she didn't want to be witness to it.

_W-Well...if I grab some clothes it won't mean I'm losing...after all its only that idiot Koga and not Sesshomaru..._

When the covers fell from her body she felt like her courage was stripped but she forced herself to grab her bathing suit and quickly put it on. She could hear Koga grumbling from the other side of the door. The door seemed too far away from where she was standing, even though she wasn't even two feet from it.

"Stop pounding on the door!"

Her words sounded dry and harsh to her ears and her anger outweighed her courage when she heard the Big Bad Wolf chuckle.

_Why doesn't it surprise me he finds this whole situation amusing. _

She jerked the door open harder than she had planned and she stumbled backwards a bit with the force. She wasn't sure why she was so angry with the whole situation but just being in Koga's presence irked her in more way than one.

_That damned grin for starters. The way he carries himself like hes so damned better than everyone! He acts as if he can get any female he wants just by snapping his fingers like they'll come lapping at his feet. He...he reminds me of Hiten. That's why I hate him so much. They're both so much alike and I don't think they've ever met. Hell I'm not going to LET them ever meet. Am I being unfair in this though? Judging him to Hiten isn't something I should so since I don't really know him, but then again we didn't really get off on good terms to begin with. Maybe our 'friendship' isn't meant to be. _

Kagome's internal struggle was showing on her face, going from anger to a frown, to mild surprise then to blankness. Koga's smile faltered a bit, he would've preferred her anger to this lack of emotion. He was used to feeling the sharp edge of her tongue and the fiery spirit that hid behind her chocolate coloured eyes.

"H-Hey..."

"What is it you want Koga?"

Was it just him or did her voice just sound a bit tired?

"Well after everything...that happened I was going to see if you were okay. After all that dog Sesshomaru was abit harsh in the way he acted."

"Like you've been any better in your treatment of me?"

She almost winced at the kicked dog look on his face at her tone. But since the thought that he was almost exactly like Hiten entered her mind she couldn't get the chill from her body. Her heart still ached terribly at what Hiten had done and said to her, every time she saw him she hurt. She still hadn't been able to look him in the eyes and he still hadn't stopped his dating of most of the females in the town. This made her feel inferior to him. Her trust crumbled with each word that Hiten threw at her. She had told him all that in confidence. Her knew how much trust meant to her and he had thrown it all back in her face, with more fervor than ever.

"Listen...I just wanted to know...that since its kinda getting near sunset and all if you wanted to come to the beach...?"

"What for...?"

She couldn't keep the suspicious tone out of her voice. After all lovers were the ones that went to the beach at sunset to watch and repeat cheesy lines to one another, and give empty promises of their eternal love.

"Just to hang out I guess...I mean..."

The tanned hand scratched absently at the back of his head. He just couldn't win with either of the two. Sango held a more frosty tone and was more forthcoming in why she wanted him to stay the hell away from her friend. She had screamed it at him not even two hours ago. He was never good at holding himself back when he neared the line, and it seemed Sango's was shorter than most females he had ever met.

Her brow furrowed as she bit her lip in thought. He did look sincere to her but she could never tell just what was going on in that head. And she didn't want to get hurt or attacked down by the beach. Not that she would say Koga was the type but she didn't know him well enough to just waltz off somewhere.

"--and maybe afterwards just get some ice cream or something if there is time...?"

Her shoulders sagged slightly as a tiny smile tugged at her lips. He was persistent. She could give him that.

"You don't even have to come naked...I mean I know how you kinda ripped your clothes off on a whim and walking around a bunch of strangers nude isn't something that comes to people right away."

"Fine, fine I'll go. But just till the sunset is over okay? Sango will flip if she knows I'm out with a strange guy after dark."

"Strange?"

"We don't know each other that well yet, wolf."

She brushed past him, tying the beach towel around her waist as she walked by. The belly button ring swished lazily with the swing of her hips and she could feel Koga's eyes on her.

_If its one thing that Hiten and Koga don't have in common its the way they stare at me. Hiten was always possessive, like I was his and no one elses. Koga's though has that edge of wanting to be possessive but also a need and a hunger? _

Her steps stopped abruptly and she felt Koga's sold chest collide with her back.

"Give me warning before you do that!"

"...sorry..."

The last thought caught her off guard and slightly unnerved her. She didn't like it one bit where the thoughts had started to branch out. She shuffled her feet making Koga take the lead and giving her a nice view of his rear. A wicked grin tugged at her lips.

_Damn Miro this is his fault. He's converting me to the dark side. I knew he wasn't so holy as he believed himself to be. _

She bit her lips to keep from giggling, knowing it would probably scare the hell out of Koga.

_Since I'm already half there whats the hurt in going all the way?_

Her eyes roamed eagerly over his body. Her eyes feasting on the way that his muscles rippled with each movement of his body, the skin taut on the tanned body. His black pony tail reached about mid back and swung dangerously back and forth, daring anyone to get too close. Sweat droplets drew intricate lines along the contours of Koga's body, delving into a crevice here or slipping off onto the ground. His ears seemed too pointy, earrings gleaming along the edges. She guessed he stood about 6'1 or '2 which made him tower over her, very much seeming like the big bad wolf.

He could feel her eyes on him. The gnawing feeling he had knew it was more out of curiousity than any real lust towards him. This didn't deter him though, most women warmed up to him sooner or later. After all she was just female like all the rest, and she had needs just like them.

A frown tugged as the voice in the back of his mind nagged at him for putting her in the catgory with the women he had slept with in the past. She was younger after all and the rest were older than him anyway. And she had a timid air about her that was like a frightened doe's. He was afraid if he made a sudden movement she would bolt.

"Ahhhh here we are!"

His arms swept out before him as she came abreast with him, her chocolate eyes lighting up and a smile gracing her features.

"This is so gorgeous..."

She was slightly breathless, she had never been to the ocean before. She never really had any desire to see it, but the sheer size and majesty of it took her breath away. Her tiny hands were clasped to her chest as she leaned up on the tips of her feet.

"I've never seen the ocean before...I never knew it would be so..."

"Tv and greeting cards have no way of capturing what its really like to experience it in real life."

She nodded hastily finally stopping her bouncing. Koga was sure if she had a tail it would be going a hundred miles an hour. His own smile matched hers as he watched her child like fascination. He shook his head in amusement as she grabbed at his wrist and dragged him to a spot of her choosing.

"Here! We have to sit here!"

"Okay, okay just don't crush my wrist in that grip."

She dropped his wrist like it had burned her and a flush covered her cheek bones.

"S-Sorry!"

Making herself busy with flapping out the towel so they could sit on it she could feel Koga's grin on her back and her face burned with embarassment.

"There, we can sit on this."

Koga's frame took up most of the towel and Kagome scooted as far as she could without getting on the sand so she didn't have to touch him.

"I don't bite."

"Your canines say otherwise."

"..."

She grinned happily and stuck her tongue out at him. It was the first time she caught him and she was quite pleased with herself. Until her traitorous mind was awoken once more as Koga lazed beside her.

_"Can I trust you?"  
"You know you can."_

_"**Please**...don't betray me..."_

_"I won't...I promise..."_

_"Thank you...Hiten."_

_"H-Hi...te..w-wh--"_

_"K-Kagome...this...this is your fault! If you'd just **get over **the past I'd never be here! You won't even let me touch you without flinching! I can't kiss you without you being afraid I'm going to hurt you! All you do is worry about what happened and what might happen! You'll never make any man happy like that! That's why it came to this! Do you just intend to live your life in your little bubble of naivety? You can't cry every time you see something that reminds you of what happened to you! Maybe you're right and it is your fault! Maybe because you didn't report it sooner was because you liked it? You fear of living your life alone and isolated from everyone is coming true! Because you were right in saying that everything that is happening to you is you fault! You weren't strong enough--!"_

_The raven haired teen didn't stay to listen. The storm outside taunted her, the lightning flashed giving her a view of the two forms entangled on the bed. The chin length bangs lay in her eyes as silvery tears gleamed against the anguished filled orbs. Slowly her head shook as the words carved themselves in her heart. Each word chipped away a piece as she took a step backwards, stumbling against the door frame. Her mind screamed at her to defend herself. While the child screamed 'what if'? What if he was right? What if this was her fault? What if with her fear she drove him into the arms of so many others? Anger flared within her and sputtered out. She knew that she had driven him to that. Whenever he leaned in for a kiss she tried to slip away, fear spiking within her breast making her want to run and never come back. She shook with fear whenever she saw other couples already having slept together and the fact that she knew Hiten would want that intimacy someday._

_The rain plastered her hair to her face, her eyes haunted and dull. Blood trickeled in rivulets down her body, she didn't remember when she had fallen. Or if she had fallen at all. Her body was numb, the only pain she felt was each tear. A bone deep chill settled within her as her body heaved for air that wasn't to come. Her footsteps stumbled, feet tripping over themselves. The impact with the concerete not even registering with her as the blood dribbled more freely from fresh and reopened wounds. Her mind didn't register what had happened yet. She was waiting for Sota to tell her to wake up and shut up. She had to get to Sango. That was the only thing that **really **made sense._

_"S-Sango..."_

_"Kagome what happened! You're soaking---why are you crying...Kags what happened."_

_Welcoming arms embraced her. Sheltering her from the injustices of the world. Comforting words that made no sense spilled from her friend's lips. Her body shook uncontrollably as the sobs came back in full force, her tattered clothing hanging off her injured body. _

_"H-He...hiccup...why...was what he said true? Is it my fault...did I deserve what happened to me? Everything...he said...it made so much sense...I caught him...he was in bed..."_

_"Oh honey...sweetheart its okay...shhh don't cry now."_

_The arms around her steadied her and an uneasy calm came over her. She was acutely aware of what was around her. Every sound and smell. And the anger that had sputtered out came back in full force. _

_She shoved away from Sango stumbling to the bathroom barely making it before she started retching. _

_That night an unspoken promise had been made between Kagome and Sango. Each would always be there to protect the other from the hurt that men could bring. Even if they did grow old without lovers they would always have one another._

Koga had watched her from the corner of his eye. She had gone unnaturally silent and he had smelt the tears gathering in her eyes. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the 'Hiten' character that Sango had carried on about. Her body had stiffened, her eyes misty and distant. His hand itched to reach out and stroke her hair comfortingly. He didn't dare though. It wasn't his place.

A/N: Sorry for all the spelling errors, I don't have access to any spell checkers but I tried to find anything I got wrong. I'll try and get these out a lot faster than I have been, and if you have certain things you want to see or don't want to see (within reason) I'll try and put it in or fix it so it will be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For here on out, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. (You DON'T want to know

what would be going on if I did)

Pairing: Koga/Kagome **Jakotsu/Inuyasha **Shippo(OLDER)/Sango **Kohaku/Sota** maybe others

Rating: PG-13ish-R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language, Nudity, **Shonen-ai(if this is not yer cup of tea shut the fuck up & click the back button) **! That is all I can think of

Beta: None

**Reviews:**

aGreatPenName: I think I might've mentioned him being a youkai in the a/n of chapter 2 or 3 but yes he is one, though not to the knowledge of humans because they live in ignorance of their existence. :nodnod:

**The Nudist Resort**

**SilverYoko **

She jerked as she felt the large hand tapping her shoulder. She hadn't noticed how engrossed in her thought process she had become and how intimate their picnic had become. This was what she had tried to avoid. It always seemed that the men she grew to know had to be caring in some way.

"You don't have to talk about it you know."

"Talk about what?"

"You're a horrible liar."

"I am not lying!"

"Your tears say otherwise."

Her breath caught in her throat as he caught the silver liquid on the tip of his finger. His cerulean eyes caught hers and she was unable to look away. Her throat constricted and she had to swallow before she could form a sentence.

"D-Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what…?"

"Like…like you're going to eat me."

"I've already told you I don't bite. Unless you want me to that is."

A breathless laugh escaped her as she whapped him slightly. She had been completely unnerved when he went totally serious on her and she hadn't known what to do. Her heart had felt like it was going through her chest and she knew she had to get out of that situation.

_Foolish…he's just playing around. He does this to all the girls that show up. I'm nothing special. _

With that thought in mind her resolve strengthened slightly and she took heart. She pushed him away gently smiling less. Even though she told herself she was being a fool she still felt the flutter of hope in her heart.

_Am I really that desperate to want to be special to someone?_

"Your canines tell me a different story once more, wolf boy; you should start getting your story straight if you want that line to ever work."

A grin split his face as he lost all seriousness. Humor masking what he was thinking about the situation.

"Touché."

They settled back into companionable silence as the sun slowly dipped beyond the horizon, bathing the sky in the beauty of blues, reds, and pinks. The clouds were long and slender, giving way for the night stars as the air turned cool and misty.

A squeak almost slipped past her lips as she felt a strong arm slide around her waist, face going crimson at the contact.

"What are you doing?" She hissed between clenched teeth as her heart resumed beating wildly against her breastbone.

"It's getting chilly and Sango would kill me if I let you catch a cold out here. I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down."

She glared through her bangs, checking in the urge to bite his shoulder and swat his hand away. It slightly irked her that she had allowed herself to be caught off –guard and crying by him and more so now that they had reverted slightly back to, what she thought, was flirting.

She had often thought about hurting Hiten like he had hurt her; he still had feelings for her she knew that. He'd often told her that and begged for another chance but she knew her heart couldn't take another beating like it had before. She would completely lose it if she did.

A grim smile slipped onto her lips as she watched the stars start to peak through the dispersing clouds. She could use Koga easily she knew. He was lead by the wrong head but she wasn't exactly sure how much of his ignorance was an act and how much he really knew.

If she was honest with herself she would admit she still loved Hiten with an ache she hated. But there was the hatred of him also that kept her away and awoke the jealously of wanting him to feel the pain he had caused her. In the end she knew that her heart wouldn't allow her to use Koga like that no matter how much Hite had hurt her.

_This has nothing to do with him anyway. I'll have to find another way._

"Looks like we missed our chance at getting ice cream…"

Kagome jumped in Koga's grip, her mind preoccupied with her failed plot. Ice cream had been the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

"Yeah…I guess we did."

"So…you said you were leaving after the sunset. Want me to take you home now?"

"Yeah…please Koga."

He nodded slightly, his eyes watching hers. She was the one that looked away.

"Come on then."

As he stood he picked her up as well, a slight squeak of protest slipping from her lips. He lifted her so easily and it made her feel like some sort of doll.

"I could stand on my own!"

"Yes, but with you thinking so much I wasn't sure how long it would take you to get up."

"Very funny."

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully as she batted him on the shoulder gripping him around the bicep. Her mental exhaustion was catching up to her and she felt tired and lethargic, so her idea was just to lean against Koga and let him lead her.

_I've come a long way in trusting him to lead me where we're supposed to go._

"How mad at me do you think Sango'll be?"

"You don't want to know."

"Heh, I thought so."

The night was silent and humid. Their footsteps thumped softly on the pavement and grass, their soft laughter and conversation the only thing disturbing the summer night.

"Look, Koga, fireflies!"

His laugh was deep and throaty as the wolf watched Kagome take off towards the glowing bugs. Her eyes shinning and her laughter soft and bell like; her hands were cupped out in front of her, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Got it!"

"You are amusing to watch, did you know that?"

"Frankly, Koga my dear, I don't give a damn!"

She grinned eagerly as she opened her hands a crack to peek at her prize. The bug crawled in her palm, tickling her hand and making her nose scrunch up.

"Did you know that if you put their glowing parts on you, you can have a sort-of ring?"

"Yah, but that means you have to squash them and rip it off. Too cruel for me."

"They're only bugs, Kagome."

"But they still feel. You don't see me ripping off your fangs just because they are there."

The conviction in her voice had him shaking his head in exasperation.

_She's incorrigible. _

"Only you would be so worried about a bug."

"Bah!"

The tiny creature flew from her hand as Kagome once more gripped Koga's arm dragging him back towards her apartment.

"How becoming of you."

The amusement was poorly concealed in his voice as he swung her this way, and that. He knew how close they were getting to the apartment and he wanted to prolong their little meeting as long as he could. It wasn't often he had time to spend like this, and more so time when he actually enjoyed it.

"In the city you never get to see the stars so clearly."

"Yeah…but the stars are still nothing like you could see back—"

"Back…?"

"N-Nothing…I was just commenting that the stars mustn't have anything on the stars of the old ages."

"Yeah…they must've been so clear and bright back in those days."

Her voice was light and wistful; both had stopped in the street staring up towards the heavens. But Koga's look held longing and sorrow unlike Kagome's who held a look of dreaming.

"Well…we should hurry."

"Yeah, your friend is having a hissy fit."

"Hm…how--?"

"Kagome!"

"It was a pleasure to be able to spend this time with you, my dear Kagome."

His clawed hand grasped hers, brushing a soft kiss over the top as he sped away as Sango quickly approached.

"Uh…"

She felt her face heat up, even though it was just a kiss on the hand. She hadn't expected that at all, if anything she thought he would just walk off and leave her where she was to avoid getting closer.

"What the hell…"

A/N: OKAY, I'd like a poll on to see if people would like to see a lemon in this it'd have to be sent personally to people because AFF deleted my account -.-x AND if they like how its Koga/Kag or if people would want to see Hiten/Kag


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: For here on out, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. (You DON'T want to know

what would be going on if I did)

Pairing: Koga/Kagome **Jakotsu/Inuyasha **Shippo(OLDER)/Sango **Kohaku/Sota** maybe others

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language, Nudity, **Shonen-ai(if this is not yer cup of tea shut the fuck up & click the back button) **, Lime

Beta: None

Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a comment by her mother's boyfriend. But it had gone wrong so quickly. A nudist resort. She couldn't believe it & when she runs into the resort owner's 'peeping tom' son she quickly decides to keep her clothes.

**A/N: I've been a very bad updater, but blah I've got EMO shit going on and I've been stuck in counseling so all my friends think I need to be dragged away all the time as well as community service starting. But I swear I'll try to keep this updated, and not try to get sidetracked with new stories (done this about four times). I must have something wrong with me (other than depression, anxiety, & being bipolar) C I keep getting kicked off Adultfanfiction; maybe my stories are too wonky?**

The Nudist Resort

SilverYoko

Sango had grilled her, she was sure that she was going to have to deal with carnage but the way Sango reacted had surprised her. It hurt, though, to see how protective Sango had gotten of her. She could see the poorly concealed pity in Sango's eyes and it hurt to know that her friend didn't trust her judgment.

Though she had a gift now. Sunburn, all over. She ached horribly and her skin pulled tightly whenever she tried to move. Sota and Kohaku had laughed at her but instantly ran screaming as she threw her hair dryer at them. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her sunburn and it kept her indoors, which left her with much trouble to get into.

First: Sango had decided that now was a perfect time to finish up all her school work which left Kagome groaning and moaning on the bed. She would whine for ice, then water (she had to get it herself each time). Finally Sango had tried to suffocate her with a pillow before leaving.

_Some friend she turned out to be! I'm in pain and she can only think of her damned schoolwork! _

She whimpered in annoyance as she had to turn herself over, her skin stretching and a yelp taking the place of her whimper.

Second: She had finally realized how dusty the whole damn room was. It was clogging her sinuses, damn it! Well at least she had told herself this as she crawled (or fell) off the bed to grab at some towels. Her eyes watered and she sneezed while she swiped at the coating of dust, her throat aching while as she held her breath to keep from inhaling. It had taken two hours to finish it all up to her satisfaction.

_I'll deny it when Sango comes back, no need for her to rag on me since she already thinks I've OCD. _

She had picked up a bad habit at Sango's. Sango lived with two men, her brother and father, so their house was never…clean. It wasn't that it was dirty it was just the fact there was _so much clutter._ Every time she had walked in her fingers itched to clean. So she did. The kitchen. Sango's room. The bathroom. Everywhere.

Sango had a hay-day with that one.

Three: She too much time to think. As she lay on the bed she had no choice but to go over last night. The way his arm felt around her, the heat from his body, the way those lips parted in a laugh.

_Yes, way too much god damn time. _

She groaned in exasperation, her muscles were sore along with the rest of her. She really needed to start working out with Sango again. Not that she'd ever tell the psychopath that. Sango had nearly killed her with the training regiment. She was run into the ground (and pounded) by huge, stinky men and about broke her ribs in a boxing match.

Dimly registering she could tell that there was a faint, hesitant knock at the door. Immediately she shrugged it off as Sota or Kohaku. They had made her break her hair dryer. She didn't want to speak with them.

"Kagome?"

The words were light and airy like the speaker was terrified the door was going to attack him.

_Which it probably would if Sango were here._

She had a quiet laugh over this as she rolled her eyes and, gingerly, pushed herself off the bed, "I'm coming," The words were muffled as she grunted in pain and opened the door. A crack.

"May I help you, Koga?"

"I heard that you weren't feeling to well!"

"…I hate you."

"You know that would sting if I believed you but I had a feeling you'd be suffering from a sunburn. You didn't even put any sunscreen on, did you?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Let me in Kagome I've got the perfect remedy, I swear no funny stuff!"

His tone took a whining edge to it and she was reminded of a puppy she had just slapped with a rolled up newspaper.

_Damn him._

"Fine, but if you try _anything _I swear I'll tell— W-Well I'll just do something!"

She didn't think that anything he tried would warrant his death at the hands of her friend. Though it'd be funny to watch, that, she had to admit.

He grinned so brightly that she felt a slight twinge at her thoughts. Just a slight one. Immediately he made himself at home, plopping down on her bed and stretching his arms above his head.

"Alright, come here and lay on your stomach."

Eyeing him warily she did as he asked, though she shot him a glare as she lay on her stomach (to minimize her discomfort she didn't have on a regular shirt, just her bikini top).

"Right, now this will be a bit cold."

"Why? Koga what is your--!"

She screeched as she felt an ice cube trail a path from her scorching shoulders to the small of her back. Her teeth chattered as a blush rose high on her cheekbones, as a reflex she shot a glare at his 'remedy'.

"My mother always used this to soothe our aches."

He had the decency to look sheepish as he took in her frazzled expression.

Her lips pursed as she grudgingly took his excuse, and she lay back once more. This time her head was tilted to the side, her hands being used as pillows. She cracked an eye open as she felt the bed dip down. Then there was that infernal ice cube again.

She winced slightly at the texture; the cool feeling soothed the burn almost immediately but also left a slight ache. The frozen water melted easily against her skin and water dipped towards the small of her back. She admitted it felt wonderful though.

Her blush never left though, she could easily feel Koga's gaze on her form. She shivered; her body tensing as she felt those calloused hands on her skin. Her eyes wouldn't open; they were doing their damnedest to stay shut. His gaze felt like a caress now, her body shivered under his fingertips. The ice cube was still sliding along her spine, all but forgotten though.

Kagome wanted to scream that his hands should be on her back. Not at her sides, or her hips. She shouldn't let him make her _feel_ it would only end up hurting her. She wasn't anything to him. Just another female. But she didn't. She didn't stop him when he threw the ice cube somewhere in the corner or when she felt the wind chapped lips on her skin. She didn't stop him when he placed a tiny kiss to the small of her back, or when he slid her onto her back. She didn't stop him as she felt his lips on hers, his tongue hesitantly asking entrance. She didn't_ stop him. _

A moan fled from his lips as he felt her surrender to him, her body relaxing beneath his and molding against him. He could feel the silkiness of her flesh beneath him, her tiny body seeming to disappear below his larger one. Her small hands had wound themselves in his hair, playing with the black strands, running themselves along his shoulders.

He could feel the stirrings of arousal lick through his veins, the tightening in his groin and his racing pulse. He'd hurt her though. She was only human. She was supposed to be forbidden to him. He never had a problem with _wanting _before but his blood screamed at him to take this girl-child as his mate. He wanted to sink his fangs into her shoulder and mark her as his. But he wouldn't. Couldn't. No matter what his body, his heart, told him to do.

"Kag? Open the door I got some snacks!"

She wanted to scream. Sango and her damned bad timing; Koga tensed above her. His normally tan face had gone slightly pale with the thought that Sango was coming in _now_.

His arms encased her in a slight hug, his head buried in her hair; he placed a slight kiss on her neck. Just as quickly he released her and was off the bed heading towards the door giving a jolly wave to Sango who looked like she was about to foam at the mouth.

Giving her friend a half hearted smile, her body still felt weak. She felt wound up, coiled into a tight ball. Her heart hammered painfully against her breastbone, she wanted him _back_. What irked her though was that she didn't know _why. _Why did she let him touch her? Why didn't she fight? Why did she want him back so badly now? Why did she angry with Sango for interrupting? Why was Sango looking at her like that?

"Kagome…did someone pee in the corner?"

Kudos to whoever gets what she means

**A/N**: **I've another story out called _Dirty Laundry_ I'd really appreciate it if you gave it a read and left me feedback, it's very angsty Inu/RK crossover and I want to see how people think I'm doing so far with the plotline, I'm proud of it but I want to know opinions DX Yes, this WILL be a Koga/Kag, since most people want that**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For here on out, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

Pairing: Koga/Kagome **Jakotsu/Inuyasha **Shippo(OLDER)/Sango **Kohaku/Sota** maybe others

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language, Nudity, FOR THE LAST FRIGGIN TIME **Shonen-ai**, Lime

Beta: None

Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a comment by her mother's boyfriend. But it had gone wrong so quickly. A nudist resort. She couldn't believe it & when she runs into the resort owner's 'peeping tom' son she quickly decides to keep her clothes.

The Nudist Resort

SilverYoko

**I have been getting a lot of angry e-mails about the Inuyasha/Jakotsu pairing, I could ignore the first three but now that it has reached to the point of being ridiculous and it's starting to piss me off. The reason it is in here is because I like the pairing(s) so act mature and stop sending me threatening/immature e-mails telling me how grossed out you are and that I'm a "sick overhaulted bitch from hell". This problem has occurred mainly on and if I get anymore I will pull it from here and stick to animespiral and freedom of speech, I wish I didn't have to resort to this but its gotten so bad now that I'm tired of being ripped into for something as small as Shonen-Ai.**

Sango scared her. Period. The girl was terrifying when she wanted to be, and frightening at the least. She had done her damnedest to get her to speak. Not that she'd e_ver_ speak the reason why Koga was in the room. Which left her to admit that she felt some attraction for the male.

As for the asking if someone peed in the corner Sango had made the conclusion that Koga was more of a dog than she thought. She just let her believe that. She feared for Koga's life if Sango truly found out what had happened. On her bed no less.

She listened half heartedly as Sango retold her day, from the meeting with the "mysterious" red head (that Sango had more a liking to than she admitted) to the ordeal of getting their snacks.

She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. Sango had a knack for reading people and she tried harder to look like she was paying attention. Yet Sango still looked at her oddly now and then as she would repeat certain things and explain others. She felt bad for making Sango worry, she could see it poorly concealed behind her eyes. It was for the best though because no good would come of telling her anything, Sango would just worry and stress herself out. She did things like that all the time, Kagome found it oddly comforting but yet horribly taxing because she was always watching what she did and said for fear it'd hurt Sango in some way.

She hated that about her friends and she felt guilty for feeling it. They were always worrying about her and she felt pressured to be okay for them. She felt pressured to smile and to be her normal, giddy self. It was easy for her to play pretend when everyone wanted to be believe she was okay.

Her hands were folded on her lap as Sango asked her about her day. There wasn't much to tell her because she didn't feel like being made fun of for cleaning the room. So she retold her exciting day of sitting on the bed and being in agony because of her sunburn.

"I'm going to love to see it when it peels!"

"Ugh, don't remind me Sango! It's going to be so gross."

"Think of the tan you'll get though."

She made a face at the older girl, Sango knew very well that she didn't tan. She only burned and then kept her creamy complexion. Something most girls would kill for but it proved to be bothersome for her. She burned easily in the summer and took on a pale, sickly pallor in the winter. Sango, on the other hand, tanned very nicely and looked even better in the winter when she retained her tan because of how often she was out in the snow.

Sango sat grinning at her, her tongue poking out at her. Her joy was infectious as Kagome's lips split in a grin of her own. As much as Sango got on her nerves, as much as they fought, and as much as they argued Sango meant everything to her. She couldn't go without seeing her at least once every two days or she suffered withdraw. Sango had the same problem and had fun with blaming Kagome for her being so attached.

She valued Sango's opinion above all the others. Sango was far mature for her age and always thought everything out before giving her thoughts on something. She never lied to Kagome to spare her feelings, she was always honest about everything that concerned her. For that she was immensely grateful. She always went to Sango about the guy she liked, her school issues, and anything else that she figured Sango would be happy to give input on.

This was one thing that she couldn't tell Sango. She wanted to prove to herself that she could deal with this on her own. Sango had her own life, her own problems and Kagome had to prove to herself she could function without Sango. She had to realize that Sango wouldn't always be there for her because they each had their own life and their own way they wanted to go. It was hard for her to swallow, to tell herself that she needed to start going her own way and let Sango live her own life. She didn't want to hold Sango back anymore, in her relationships, her life, her goals. Anything.

Tears pricked behind her eyes as she batted her eyes absently. She tried to look anywhere but at Sango's face. She knew she'd start to cry then. She knew she'd cry when she and Sango had the talk about what to do with their lives. After they got home from this vacation college would start up and they were trying to make the most of the time they had together.

It was a wonder why people always thought they were lovers. They were the butt of so many rumors between the school's "popular" kids. Mainly because Sango and Kagome traveled in two different social groups so it was hard for people to believe they had been friends for as long as they had. Sango had gravitated more towards the athletic groups while Kagome had stayed with the kids she grew up with. She was neither popular nor unpopular. The raven haired teen was just in the middle of the social ladder.

"Come on Kag, there is great sun out now!"

Grinning widely at her friend the descendent of slayers wrapped her arm around Kagome's waist. There was something wrong with her friend, she knew that. She also knew that Kagome wasn't ready to talk about it. So she'd wait and do her best to uplift her friend's spirits.

Koga berated himself. He was so _stupid_. What had he been thinking doing _that_? The girl was obviously still smarting from her old relationship. He had been making such progress too! He was attracted to her obviously, what straight man wouldn't be? She wasn't too tall, or too short. Not too skinny or too curvy. She had a great complexion, milky white and just as smooth as it looked. Her lips were plump and red, perfectly shaped. Yet she was childish, immature and had a dependency problem on that girl Sango.

So why did she interest him so much?

Flopping down on his bed he let out a frustrated grunt. He was clad in boxer shorts now listening to the sounds of his mother bustle about the kitchen making food or some other treat. His arm was draped over his eyes, feet hanging over the edge of the bed. The carpet was fluffy beneath him as he ran his feet along it.

His lips tugged down in a frown. Jerking up off the bed he shakily ran a hand through his hair. Something was off about this Kagome girl; she seemed so fragile and so unstable. It was a like a puppy out in the rain. He needed to do something about it. Again he was reminded how fragile humans were, they were so emotional about everything. They always strived to perfect their lives or fix the past instead of moving past it and trying to improve their future.

This Kagome girl seemed to be the exact example of the flawed human. She was complicated though, something most humans aren't. Most humans are shallow and easy to read, the thing on their mind was usually comprised of the same things. Money was usually the biggest thing on their mind. Yet with Kagome it seemed to be that she was interested in the here and now, the tiniest things irritated her and she got over emotional but she was caring and had many different layers to her. He chalked it up to that his attraction was because she was different but yet the typical human.

He gnawed on a fingernail as he once again pictured the image of the not-so-perfect girl that had lain so beautifully beneath him. He could see how her hair was splayed behind her, her chest rising with each breath, the way her lips parted to draw in a breath or in a gasp. He gnawed harder on the fingernail.

If he was honest with himself he would say that he wouldn't mind waking up next to her each morning.

Lying on the beach with Sango had to be the most relaxing thing she had done in a long time. They didn't speak choosing to go for comfortable, aimable silence. This time she had remembered to keep sun screen on hand while Sango chided her for not being nude. She had already swallowed her pride and didn't think getting sun burnt on parts better left un-sun burnt was worth it to prove something to Sesshomaru and Koga.

"OW! Get _off_!"

The foot that had stepped on her stomach stole her breath as she curled upwards clutching her abused tummy. She glared through choppy bangs at the white haired teen. It was the boy from before. The one who was fighting with that girl. She bared her teeth at him as Sango beamed him with a spare blow up ball.

"Fool what are you doing? Do you not watch where you walk?"

She could see the fire in Sango's eyes and apparently this 'Inuyasha' saw it as well because he took a slight step back before realizing what he was doing.

"Women, you were two were in _my _way!"

As her breath returned she stuttered angrily, how _dare _he! They were here first and he had the audacity to say that his stepping on her was their fault? Her cheeks puffed out angrily as she hopped off the ground (a little too quickly as her vision swam and sun burnt body protested).

"Will you lean down for a minute?"

She smiled sweetly at him as he leaned forward. Then she boxed his ears.

A/N: Meh this chapter might be kinda pointless but I wanted to go into a little with their budding…errrr feelings?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For here on out, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

Pairing: Koga/Kagome **Jakotsu/Inuyasha **Shippo(OLDER)/Sango

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language, Nudity, **Shonen-ai**, Lime

Beta: None

Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a comment by her mother's boyfriend. But it had gone wrong so quickly. A nudist resort. She couldn't believe it & when she runs into the resort owner's 'peeping tom' son she quickly decides to keep her clothes.

**The Nudist Resort**

_SilverYoko_

"Fool."

"Excuse me?"

"Woman you heard—OW God dammit!"

Sango had tied the two apart, with beach towels. Their fighting had gotten so bad that the girl had finally jumped both of them and tied them apart.

"I swear so help me God that if you two don't shut up I will stuff his socks in your mouth."

"Sango! You're supposed to be on my side! Why am I tied up anyway!"

"…Kagome I would let you go if you would swear that you won't pull on his face and/or any other body part. You won't, though, so now you are tied up. I only have your—"

"I swear Sango if you let me up I won't touch him!"

"Let me see your fingers."

"Sango! We aren't children anymore!"

Sango frowned at her for a few moments, debating on how safe it would be to actually check her fingers and make sure that she wasn't lying. It took her two minutes to actually believe Kagome was being serious (she hoped) before untying the towel.

She let out a yelp as Kagome knocked her over and grabbed Inuyasha's cheeks. Mass chaos ensued. There was some elbowing, a shout of "I lied!" some more cheek grabbing, and somehow a bruise ended up where no bruise should've ever been.

"Get this psycho offa me!"

"You're one to talk about being psychotic! Idiot!"

There was some biting now, a shout of "You stupid bitch!" then high pitched squealing as Kagome latched onto his arm while Sango pulled at her friend. Then Sango got a mouth full of Kagome (bare) foot and she let the two go at it.

Completely ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was still tied up and Kagome was now throttling him with the towel that had bound her.

He had never wanted to smack Ginta as hard as he wanted to now. His pack mate was having the time of his life messing with Koga. Even Hakaku had been able to tell something was off and that had only been when the other wolf was passing him by to go wherever he went on days like this.

Ginta wasn't taking the hint in the older man's scowl as he swatted angrily at the crowing wolf demon. He could've easily stopped Ginta's wailing but that would take energy and he didn't feel like getting up.

Koga let his eyes drift shut, his face in the crook of his elbow. Dimly he could still hear Ginta running around his head kicking up sand. Grinning (it was hidden by his arm) he grabbed at Ginta's ankle and barked a laugh as he heard the tell tale thump and cursing.

He could almost see the pout that Ginta had to be sporting now. It was the same thing each time Koga pulled something on Ginta.

At first Ginta hadn't been so excited. He was worried about Kagome's age, the girl being only seventeen to his almost twenty-one. The age difference wasn't much but she was still underage and are most seventeen year olds mature enough to deal with what he wanted? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Sometime during the fray another had shown up yelling at them for being immature and ohmygodwhatwereyouthinkingdoingthattomylover! Or so Kagome liked to think. It all kinda jumbled together somewhere in the middle.

She found out that his name was Jakotsu and exactly why Inuyasha had brushed off that woman earlier.

She had blushed slightly as Jakotsu draped himself all over Inuyasha glaring at her with intensity she thought only Sango possessed. Which Sango was all too willing to show as the older teen grabbed Kagome's waist and yanked her away from Jakotsu's prying eyes.

Chewing on the ends of her hair she looked through her bangs at Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest trying to dislodge Jakotsu. She found it rather cute; the way he would act angry and get flustered as he batted away Jakotsu's wandering hands. She could tell from his eyes that he really cared about the other.

She grinned broadly as Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at her, though he ruined it with a saucy wink. Inuyasha hit him.

The two amused her to no end; they were always bickering in some form. It left an ache within her though; she knew that she would never be able to have a relationship like that. Most men couldn't deal with her because she was sexually anorexic. They always wrote her off as snobbish.

She squealed as Jakotsu jumped her from behind (she had much in common with the older boy, like appreciation of the male body). An ice cube went down her back as she bit him playfully on the arm (she had bitten Sango earlier and the girl had bit her back twice as hard).

Yanking on a strand of his hair she was dumped into a heap at Inuyasha's feet. The hanyou found it great to follow the two around like an angry shadow. If they got too close he would yank on one of them or if they were walking too slow he'd shove them.

Koga hadn't crossed her mind much that day, Sango had run off earlier with a boy named Shippo though not before she boxed Inuyasha and threatened him royally. As things wound down she was able to take a breather (which entailed rolling in the grass, smacking Inuyasha as he grabbed her, though not intentionally).

To her Koga had an air of mystery. He was older but he didn't act so. Yet…he was also someone she didn't think she could trust. He was always flirting and surrounding himself with woman. As much as she didn't want to talk about it, it cut to know that Koga could be doing the same things with other girls that he was doing with her.

She ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her he was. After all to him she was only a child. Why wouldn't he go for someone older, more mature and fully developed?

As if to mock her she bit so hard down on her tongue that she tasted blood as she smiled shakily at Koga. There was a gorgeous brunette on his arm, her other arm snaking around his waist. She was skinny and lithe with just the right amount of muscle tone to her body, her bronze skin matched his perfectly.

She waved unsteadily, blood roaring in her ears. Koga waved back, cheerfully (too cheerfully the bitter part of her mind whispered) as he turned and whispered something in the woman's ear.

She blinked back the wetness in her eyes. She looked at Jakotsu who had attached herself to her waist and Inuyasha who was stuck in a glaring match with Koga.

Why had she thought this would've been different? She had spilled as much as she was able to Koga. He was just humoring her.

_Everything he said…it had to be a lie. How could've I have been so stupid? What the hell had me thinking he was even interested in me? I'm only a child. He would want a woman. He **wants **a woman. Dammit…why the hell am I crying then? I knew this would end…I knew none of this was real. So why am I upset? Am I really that foolish? Dammit, I'll just be a spinster. I'm sure that it was somewhere in my future anyway. _

As Jakotsu's arms came around her shoulders she fell back into his chest, tears soaking his skin. She wasn't sobbing, just quietly crying. She felt Inuyasha lay a gruff hand on her shoulder before he shouted something to Koga.

Koga…to him it would just look like she was hugging Jakotsu. That was best though. He didn't need to know anything beyond that she was playing okay.


	8. Finale

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Warnings: See other chapters**

**Fandom: Inuyasha**

**Beta: None**

**The Nudist Resort**

_SilverYoko_

Admitting you had a problem was the first step to solving the problem. Or so it was said. To Kagome though admitting her problem was the problem. It wasn't easy to admit that she had let her guard down again. Or that she had fallen for the forked tongue Koga. She could only beat herself up so many times for being a child, for thinking that she had something Koga would've wanted. Hell hadn't Hiten told her many times that something was wrong with her?

She should've just stayed in the damn room. That had been her initial plan hadn't it? Yet somehow she had been sucked into the damnable place and had let herself think that she could mean something to Koga. The boy was as bad as Miroku and he made no move to hide it so why did she fall for him anyway? She could see it plainly that their little…fling was going nowhere fast.

Here she was again, on the bed, watching horror movies with Sango who had bought countless sugary items and a trash can. Just in case. The last time she had been on a binge like this was when she had broken up with Hiten. She had said that she wouldn't be left in that position again, but here she was, nearly a year after their breakup, sitting on the bed with foods that were going to make her wish she didn't enjoy eating so much.

Sango had been furious at first. Not with Koga but with Kagome. She didn't use the, "I told you so" because she knew that Kagome understood what she had done. It was the lack of respect for own worth that had Sango fuming. Sure that woman on Koga's arm was gorgeous. Sure she was skinny and muscular and had great hair. Just from looking at her though one could tell that she was an air head.

Kagome was so much more interesting to talk to then one with the intelligence of a rock. If that was what Koga preferred though then it was his own fault. Not hers. Kagome still didn't believe her though, and three days after the little incident Sango had discreetly slipped out to purchase everything they would need for a "girl's night".

Her nights were different though, instead of sappy movies to make them feel worse about relationships she always bought horror movies. This tended to take the bite out of the homicidal thoughts that each of them harbored toward whatever male. It was…therapeutic. To Sango anyway.

Inuyasha and Jakotsu had stopped by the day after it happened. They also had sweets with them. Well Jakotsu at least, Inuyasha just sort of grunted at her. They had movies of their own but those ranged from action to drama to romance. Inuyasha wasn't happy about the drama or romance choices which led to he and Kagome fighting for three fourths of the time they spent at the little room they occupied. Which Sango and Jakotsu thought was just fine because it got Kagome's mind off of him. At the expense of Inuyasha's sanity. That was just a minor detail. Really.

Inuyasha had told her he would go tear the puny wolf (she wondered what he meant by this) limb from limb. All he needed was the word, to which Kagome found this very sweet but she wanted to be the one to do any limb tearing. If it came to that anyway. For now she was content to wallow in her self pity while thinking up images of the (censored) brunette (censored) being (censored).

She only pretended to be horrified at her thoughts with a self satisfied mental smirk. She had censored most of her thoughts hadn't she? That was her good deed for the day.

They only had two days left at the resort and she had only seen her parents—once? — Or was it twice? She couldn't remember. Sota and Kohaku decided they would spend the last two days hanging out with the older sisters. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that Sota knew and wanted to "protect" her from Koga. Suspicions like that reminded her how much she really loved her brother.

Somehow, on the last day, Sango had gotten her hands on the internet (the internet was unavailable in this kind of resort apparently). To amuse herself Sango had looked up the Kama Sutra and it had the wanted effect. She forced Kagome to look at them and asked stupid questions to watch her friend blush and bumble around the answer before she found out Sango was making fun of her.

It didn't even register that it was _really_ the last day she was going to be there until she had Suikotsu and her mother were banging on the door shouting at them for being too slow. Even as she packed her bags and grinned at Sango and her new beau, Shippo, hugging at the door. It ached to watch Sango so happy and she knew that even as her affair for the summer had come to a close Sango's would only continue. She could easily see how much the red haired teen meant to the older girl. Sango would make eyes at him and he at her. Kagome would make gagging noises while Shippo would yank on her cheeks for being immature.

Sango had spent endless time telling her about Shippo. He was a year older than Sango and spent much of his time here pulling pranks on the tourists. He had even conned Sango into trying it with him. With Sango's luck though they had both been caught and Kagome had to go bail them out.

Kagome's funk had kept Sango away from Shippo and she felt bad about that, she knew that it was selfish of her to want Sango for herself while the older girl had the time to be happy. So she sucked it up and grinned the last two days so Sango could spend them with him meaning Sota and Kohaku were graced with Kagome's presence. Not that they were complaining. To her face anyway.

So now as she watched both of them snuggle and exchange promises of letters and telephone calls she felt the empty tug where her heart was supposed to have been.

_How can my heart have ever broken when it wasn't whole to begin with? Why must it bother me this much? He lives so far away and it's such trouble to keep long distance relations up. Did I honestly think that anything would come out of it? Yes…because…because he had made me believe that I meant something, he seemed so sincere and so serious. I played the fool, how many other women did he use that on? How many others have left here feeling their hearts shatter and what's left of the self esteem crumble? Not that I had much self esteem to begin with but that is really beside the point at the moment. Aren't older mean supposed to be mature…or are all men like this? Aside from going through their mid life crisis of course. Two weeks gone and it happened so fast. It's so hard to believe that, that was the last time I'll probably ever see him. It's for the best though. I don't want to cry in front of him. No man is worth that. So why don't I believe it? _

It might have been the air, her damn allergies that had her crying. It might've been because the ache in her heart had grown to unbearable heights, she was amazed that she could breathe past the lump in her throat. She cried silently though. Sango needed her time with Shippo, so as quietly as she could, eyes downcast and bangs shielding, she grinned at them and walked slowly past. She never saw Sango start towards her or Shippo latch onto the older girl's arm to stop her. He never heard what he whispered to her as they both watched her walk away.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

She let her feet take her wherever. The blurred lines of the pavement all meant the same thing. She guessed she had about an hour before she had to leave, or Suikotsu came looking for her. She opted for the latter. She didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary now. So it hurt even more to end up at the spot where she had first realized Koga was beginning to mean something to her.

She smiled softly as the cool air brushed her hair away, the sun was so warm she could almost taste it heavy, and hot on her tongue. IT felt nice to let her body warm and just relax. It seemed like forever since she had last allowed herself to really relax and just stop thinking altogether.

It didn't come as much of a shock as it should have to see Koga standing behind her. She could feel his presence just as easily as if he were in front of her and she able to see his expression. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes as she gnawed on her lower lip. He was really the last and the first person she wanted to see. At the moment she really would go for never seeing him again. She didn't want to leave things as they were but she didn't think she was strong enough to deal with fixing them.

"_Don't._"

The words came out harsher than she meant them to. Harsher than she had ever spoken to anyone before or probably would ever again. His arms around her were far too comfortable, the familiar tingling feeling starting from her head to her toes. She recognized it immediately and she wanted it to just _stop_. It hurt too much and she wanted to just go home and _forget. _Forget about him, the trip, the kiss, every damn thing that happened.

So she did what she had thought about for so long. Even though she had done it she jumped as she felt her hand connect with his face, the solid _crack _that seemed to amplify with each second. She was breathing heavy, her chest heaving as she felt hot tears trail down her cheeks. She felt ashamed and embarrassed that she had fallen for his ploy. Yet here he was again to…what? To rub it in? To tell her that it had meant nothing? She knew all of this already.

She didn't even want to look at him. There was no shock on his face, no anger, just a sad melancholy look and _dammit_ she wanted to be angry! She had every right to after he hurt her like that!

"I guess…I deserved that."

"That and so much more," The words were whispered as she stared to the ground, her bangs clouding him from her sight, "What is it you want? Rub it in if you want but I've got little patience for your games anymore Koga."

She couldn't believe how much it hurt to see him. She wanted to shake him and shout, "No! You don't _do _that to people!" like he had been some naughty child. Yet he was older than she and there was no reason for her to. She didn't care anymore, right?

"I…I wanted to…see you before you left. I can't stand leaving things at a stand still. I wasn't playing around with you Kagome, I swear! But you…you are so frail and just so temporary…you'll be gone within the blink of an eye and I can't stand that kind of pain! It was just…easier to take another and let you fade from my memory…I wanted to protect myself. It was selfish I know, after I had went out of my way to try and make you mine. But I never meant—"

"Stop! Just _stop _Koga. I don't want to hear it, your actions spoke clearer to me than your words are doing now Koga. Enough time? Koga you're _older _than me1 for all you know you may die before me so don't give me the bull shit of "You're life is only temporary!" when you have to take chances to even begin to live! Do you honestly think you'll be happy without taking chances, living in a protective shell your whole life? Koga, you have to experience the pain of loving, of loss before you can even truly begin to be happy!"

Then his lips were on her, hot, hungry and demanding. She felt her knees buckle beneath her and his arms around her waist, he was so compact. So strong and she felt so helpless. She knew, dimly, that she should be angry. She should be shoving him away and demanding he take his tongue back. But it just felt too _right. _Her hands fisted in his shirt, the sounds she made swallowed by the demanding man above her.

"…'Gome!"

She gasped into his mouth, Koga taking full advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth. She made protesting sounds that were easily swallowed as he ran a claw along her face tracing what he found there. She knew she should be worried about Suikotsu or her mother finding her in this…position but at the moment she couldn't remember just _why _it was a bad idea.

There was never enough time.

"Kagome Higurashi remove your tongue from his mouth!"

She felt her face flame immediately as she, as her mother put it, removed her tongue from his mouth and her body from his. She almost laughed at Koga's incredulous look, his eyes wide and jaw slack. His hands were limp around her waist as he tried not to spill apologizes to her mother while he was lectured on the virtue of a woman and how dare he try to steal her daughter's!

There wouldn't ever be enough time for them. She knew that now.

Koga would be live on without her, he was able to. She would live on without him because now she was able to. He meant so much to her, far more than Hiten had come to. She was almost appalled with herself at how easy she had fallen in love. The amazingly crude, mostly naked, tanned boy meant the world to her now. And she to him. But there was something holding Koga back, something he couldn't even tell her and she wouldn't press.

So she would play pretend, she would let Koga be happy while she searched for a man who might come to mean as much to her as Koga had. She was still young after all, she had all the time in the world. Or, her mind whispered, she would wait until Koga was ready.

She would always wait. There was always time for that.

**XxFinxX **

1 She doesn't know that Koga is a demon P:

xoxoxoxoxox

A/N: I had more in mind for the story but this _is _the **end. **My grandfather is dying and I'm running out of time. There just isn't enough and I have to finish this up now this way because I don't want to waste the time I have left with him. Maybe I'll write a sequel if given the chance. Maybe not. It depends on how things go.


End file.
